The Return Of Onoda Sakamichi
by Shiro no Sora
Summary: An Incident on his last Inter-high in High School has deeply burdened Onoda with guilt and regret that he decide to abandon the world of bike racing. in other hand Kinjou and Arakita had give it all to improve their performance in order to compete for the position in AUSF. Taken in future arc after Onoda graduate from High School
1. Ride 1 Haunted Past

Warning: Contains Major Spoiler

Genre: Mature, Angst, Sport, Seinen

Yowamushi Pedal © Wataru Watanabe

.

.

.

.

**~ Prologue ~**

_I still remember that day…_

_The day I tore his wings off…_

_._

_._

_._

Rains pouring down hard, coating the surface of the track road dampened them with endless liquid of water. Onoda Sakamichi were down to his knees, unable to do anything and only stare in disbelieve at the broken guardrail.

He tried but he can't seem to think straight.

His broken glasses were hanging on the side of his ears. He barely felt the cold sensation of the raindrops that touches his skin.

He can't believe what had just happened, he don't even understand what had happened before his body fallen on the hard ground.

He was too shocked and afraid to see what happened below there. They were in secluded area in the mountain route; they both are climber, this place supposed to be the main stage for both of them to show their best in their last Inter-high in high School.

_Everything should be…if only not for one mistake_

_The Mistake that cost a heavy price_

_The mistake Onoda knew too well, was his to bear._

_Their Last Inter-High was ended with a victory of Kyoto Fushimi_

_Leaving a deep regret from both side of Sohoku and Hakogaku…_

_._

_._

_._

**Ride 1. Haunted Past**

_It's been a year since the incident…_

_._

_._

Yonan University, April

A cool breeze blew through upper branches of cherry blossom tree resulting a few pink petals fallen to the ground, creating somewhat a beautiful scene to behold.

Onoda Sakamichi is now standing in the campus ground, it hard to believe is already been a month since he was accepted at Yonan university and had start his new life as a freshman in Faculty of Literature.

Time surely flew fast, after graduate from High School; he applied to Yonan University and somehow got accepted in the first try.

Over the years he had gain a good amount of height seeing now he is as tall as first year Imaizumi, leaving Naruko being the shortest out of the three. His once all round and child-like big eyes has turned much more sharper, although still maintain it's kind and gentleness vibe. His signature of spherical glasses and unkempt short hair are stay they way they were.

_How's everyone been doing...? _The thought crossed Onoda mind as he walked through the hall, toward his class. The first period is about to start and he hope he will not late for the class.

He hadn't heard much about Imaizumi and Naruko but the last time they met, Naruko said He would apply to the different University with a Road Racing club.

Although he still in contact with Makishima in England, he hadn't heard yet about Tadokoro, Teshima and Aoyagi. Sugimoto were off going to the college in Tokyo. The Coach Pierre had gone back to his country and Kanzaki Miki is now helping her family business, working part-time to help her brother. He heard that their junior Kaburagi Issa had become captain in Sohoku Bike Racing Club after Imaizumi graduated.

As for Midosouji, the last time he met him was in the last year Inter-high, after that incident he hadn't had a time to contact him since they haven't exchange mail-address yet.

Sometimes he will pass either Kinjou or Arakita in the hall and sometimes will join them for lunches, but that was all of it. He had refuse Kinjou request for him to join the bike-racing club. However he volunteer to be staff helper when a big race comes up.

Both Kinjou and Arakita knew and they respect his decision for not participate in any bike racing event any longer. That incident was too much for him to bear and he is not ready yet.

_Everyone is doing their best, so I should do my best too! _ Onoda thought as he wrote down a summary of long and boring lecture from the professor to his notebook. Faculty of Literature is clearly one of the most unpopular subjects among the freshman's, judging by how small number of the student inside the class.

Most of the students aren't even paying attention out of lack of concentration. Being the good student as he is, Onoda try his best to catch up until something diverts his attention from the lecture completely. There, inside his bag besides him. He caught a glimpse of a familiar item, Hakogaku water bottle. The bottle that was once belong to the climber he adore so much.

_Manami Sangaku_

Hakogaku best climber and used to be one of the strongest. As an image of the cheerful blue haired male appeared on his mind, Onoda felt a massive pain struck his chest. He put his palm in his chest, felt his heart thumping. He looks at his palm with the expression that mixture of guilt and disgust.

_That's right…this is my punishment…_

_._

_._

**Yonan Bicycle Racing Club building**

"Hoahmmm…" Arakita were yawning quite loudly as he opened the sliding door of the club practice room. "Today Seminar class is taking longer than usual, it was unexpectedly boring." He scratched his head as he grumbled.

"Hmm? Kinjou hasn't arrived yet? And I'm pretty sure I already late for the afternoon practice…" he look out the window and saw Kinjou precious white _Trek_ is still in the place he left it in the morning.

"Well, whatever, I guess I'll start practice alone." Arakita mumbled as he starts changing to Yonan university jersey. When he about to oiling his Bianchi, he saw Onoda walking pass the building. He seems too deep in thought to realize a soccer ball flew toward him and hitting him on the head.

There is one thing about Onoda that didn't change, it definitely his clumsiness. Even until now he still can't kick the soccer ball, seeing his failure attempt to kick the ball back at the Soccer club and resulted him falling to the ground with headfirst.

"Oi! Onoda-Chan! Here!" the younger male turn around to find the source of the voice and then walk toward Arakita.

"Ah! Arakita-san! Good afternoon!" Onoda greet him with a wide smile and although look annoyed as ever Arakita can't help but grin back at his Kouhai.

"Are you going to start practice for today?" Asked the glasses male as he look at Arakita attire.

"Yeah, I need to make the necessary preparation." Arakita bent down and start oiling his bike chain.

"Preparation?" Onoda asked while raise his eyebrow.

"For the next prefectural match, it's getting close you know." Arakita can see that Onoda cringe a little at the word 'match' that incident in his last Inter-high had left a deep trauma for him.

"Oh…so that's why, then…I'll do my best to support you guys!"

"Yeah…" His voice lacks the usual harshness. Arakita would never say it out loud but he and Kinjou actually very disappointed at Onoda decision. After all Onoda had a natural rare talent in biking and having him in the team would be a great advantage.

He is the first year that once leads Sohoku to victory at his very first inter-High.

"We might run into the others at the race, I can't wait to see how much the other had change over the year." Arakita smirk is getting wider as he remembered his former teammates from Hakogaku.

"Maybe we will meet with Imaizumi-kun, Naruko-kun and the others as well." Onoda thought of them and a smile of fondness appear on his face. "They must have developed much over the year."

"Does it ever occur to you that they might've been waiting for you to join the upcoming match?" Arakita sudden question seems threw Onoda off, based on the surprise look at the glasses face at the unexpected question.

"That's…"

"Don't get the wrong idea, I didn't attempt to make you join the race but are you sure to giving up bike racing you love so much?" Arakita cut him before Onoda can make any comeback.

"Yeah…I used to love them so much, biking is really fun." Onoda raise his fist and Arakita can see that it's trembling. "But now the only thing I felt every time I gripped the handle is fear."

_When I face forward, the only thing I see is a droplet of rain and Manami's back…it awaken the memory I feared the most…_

"Is this about what happened to Manami?" Onoda cast his glance downside. "You know…he never blame you, everything happened was not your fault."

"I…don't think I can agree with that." Onoda clench his fist in desperation. "After all…if it weren't for me…He would still…" Before he can finish his word, Arakita interrupt him.

"I can see you have an enormous potential, but if you never going to develop them it will only going to rust." Arakita then raise his fist and put it in front of Onoda chest. "That way, you may still exist." Arakita's Onyx eyes met Onoda's dark blue one. "But, bit by bit you will cease to live."

With that last word, Arakita off to ride his bike and start practicing leave behind Onoda that still stare at the direction he's gone.

"Hmm? Onoda what are you doing here?" Kinjou asked as he appeared from behind Onoda, startle the male quite a bit.

"Ca-I mean Kinjou-san! Good afternoon." The older male merely nods as he walked toward his bike.

"You about to call me captain?" Kinjou raise an eyebrow at Onoda way of address him.

"W-well, some habit is hard to change…" the younger male scratches his head.

"Even though that role already had been passed from Teshima to Imaizumi and now to your junior?" Kinjou add with amused grin before threw his glance outside.

"Arakita had already started practicing by himself?" Kinjou realize when he sees Arakita's _Bianchi_ is not neatly parked outside the club building.

"Well, He tried hard for the upcoming match after all…" Onoda commented. "He seems really fired up."

"Of course, it's a given, we will competing to be Japan representative after all." Kinjou explanation makes Onoda turn at him. His glance filled with confusion is enough for Kinjou to understand he had no idea what he'd been talking about.

"We will participate in UCI and the champion will receive an honor as a representative from their country against other Asian country."

"It sounds amazing," Onoda sounds impressed and give Kinjou a dumbfounded look.

"And a lot more tougher than Inter-High, since we will have a match against other team from other country."

"Ah, it's already this late! I should get going now." Onoda looks at his watch, he about to get late for his visit.

"Be careful on your way back." Kinjou tell him out of concern.

"Yes, and good luck with your training." Onoda said before he walks away from there but Kinjou deep voice had hastened his steps.

"Onoda."

"Yes?" He asked as he turns around at the former captain of Sohoku Bicycle race club.

"Thank you for taking care of our club after I graduated." With that last word, Kinjou start pedaling his bike followed their practice route. Leaving the quiet Onoda stare at the empty ground.

A sound of the automatic door opens slowly and then followed by some peoples walk out from the train toward the Odawara Train Station. Onoda rise from his seat and followed a group of peoples that walked out the train since he already arrives at his destination.

He walked out from the station and keep continue his trip until he finally arrived at the house he's been looking for. There is a nameplate beside the fence, engrave with kanji 'Manami' on it's surface. With a little grimace Onoda ring the bell.

"Yes, please wait a moment, who is it?" a sound of a middle-aged woman can be heard before a sound of creaking door open.

"Good afternoon…" Onoda nod politely at the old woman who opened the door.

"Ah! Onoda-kun, please come in!" The woman let him in with a warm smile, a smile that resembles someone really important to him.

"Sangaku! There is visitor for you!" she rushed into the house to inform her son. Before Onoda enters the house, he caught a sight of Manami's old bike 'Look' neatly placed on the side of the house. The bike he always admires since the first time he saw it.

The pain and the burdens he felt is resurface, knowing Manami would never ride it anymore and now is nothing more than a display item.

"Just go upstairs, he is in his room." The old lady kindly offers him the way toward the stairs. "I'll bring you some tea." Followed her instruction, Onoda walked up the stairs.

One year after the incident, visiting Manami has become one of his daily routines; sometimes he extended his visit in the weekend. Offering his assistance in any way he could. He's always welcome by Manami's family since he is the only high School Friend aside from Miyahara that used to visit Manami frequently and help to cheer him up.

"Please excuse me," Onoda announce before he open Manami room door. The first thing he saw was the blue haired male figure that sitting on his bed with half of his lower body covered with blanket. He still wears pajamas, and Onoda had gotten used to see him in his pajamas than any other clothes this past year. His feature still as same as always, with a warm and serene smile that always put Onoda at ease every time he saw it.

"Oh, you came, Sakamichi-kun." Manami smile got wider and beckoned him to get closer.

"You finally came, Megane-kun!" Onoda a bit surprise to find another familiar voice. When he opened the door a little wider he can see Toudou sitting cross-legged at the small cushion beside Manami bed.

"Toudou-san! What a pleasant surprise!" Onoda wouldn't lie to tell it's actually a refreshing sight to behold when he saw another member of Hakogaku former bike club. Another frequent visitor were also Izumida and Arakita. Izumida gives Manami a small pot of Lavender flower, saying that plant can help his recovery faster. Its now resides at Manami windows and Onoda had been watering it almost every day.

"Long time no sees, how you've been doing?" Onoda look thrilled by Toudou sudden and unexpected visit and hurriedly took a seat beside him.

"Great! And because all my classes were canceled today I decide to give my _Kouhai_ here a visit." Toudou point at Manami with his thumb.

"Toudou-san told me that Izumida-san and Kuroda-san had decide to enroll at the same college as him." With a happy smile he add. "And they were joined the bike racing club as well."

"Yeah, we will make a blast in this year match as well!" Toudou said with over-confidence stances as usual.

"Kinjou-san told me today that they will participate as well in this year match."

"Then you better told them to give all they've got because we won't be defeated easily!" Toudou said while pointing at Onoda with his trademark style as usual.

"By the way, how are things going with Makishima? Had he ever asked about me? We haven't seen each other in 2 years!" Toudou asked a little too excited with expression full of hope.

"Y-yes, he asked about you a lot in his letter…" Onoda said make Toudou smile smiled brightly although inwardly he think, _I'm sorry…Toudou-san! He never once talked about you but I can't bring myself to destroy such hopeful expression on your face… _

"Hey, are you remember the time when we receive invitation from Toudou-san?" Manami said, brought back the memories of when the last time the three were together.

"Ah, When we were forced to ride at Kanagawa Toll road in winter. It was harsh." Onoda replies remember when Toudou told them to cycle in the cold weather.

"It just a friendly match, it's not a big deal." Toudou just shrugged with light-hearted tone.

_It will be a big deal if we end up injured or worse! _Onoda and Manami thought at the same time remind the time they cycling through the harsh weather and hardly can see anything in the road in front of them.

The three had discussed many topics mainly about Toudou and Onoda life as University student, how Onoda manage to cope with his new life as Yonan University student along with Kinjou and Arakita. Manami seems pleased to know that everyone hasn't change over the year and Onoda is excited to get the news about of the others from Toudou.

"It's already this late, I guess is time to go home." Toudou commented when he saw dark skies outside of Manami room window.

"Yeah, I have to go home now." Onoda said as he zipping back his bag pack zipper.

"You want to go home already?" Manami asked with a hint of bit disappointment in his voice.

"Oi, oi, this won't be our last meeting, I will visit you when I can." Toudou assure him when he saw the neglected look at Manami eyes that closely similar with kicked puppy face.

"I'll come again tomorrow, do you want me to bring something?' Onoda asked as he sat himself down at Manami's bedside.

"Well, can you bring me, 'that'… you know the usual?" Manami said while scratching his cheek and a little embarrassed to say his request out loud.

"I know, I know, my mom home-made Onigiri." Onoda sighed with a small smile at Manami 'I can't help it, it so delicious!' pout. He doesn't mind doing whatever Manami requested him to do as long all those things make the blue haired male happy.

His smile had turn into sad smile when his hand accidentally brushed at the surface of the blanket that covered Manami legs.

Their last Inter-high has left his legs incapacitated permanently.

The unbearable agony in his face was pretty obvious that even Toudou can see them from the place he's been standing.

"Well then, I'll be leaving, take care of yourself." Onoda said as he rises from the place he sat and followed Toudou to exited Manami room with a small 'bye-bye' wave from Manami.

"You want to go home already? How about stay for dinner?" Manami mother greets them when they walking down the stairs.

"I am sorry, maybe next time." Onoda said as he excuses himself. He used to stay for dinner when he has sleepover in the weekend.

"Thank you very much for your hospitality, but I need to rushed home." Said Toudou as he followed Onoda toward the front door.

"Have a safe trip home." The middle-aged woman escorts them until front lawn.

"Thank you for your concern." Toudou and Onoda said at the same time before she closes the door.

.

.

They're trip back to the train station were quiet as both Onoda and Toudou doesn't have anything left to talk about. The silent had made the cold air in the night had become colder. Onoda can feel his hand shivering a bit; he let out a sigh of relief when they reach the train station.

"I hear that you reject Kinjou request to join the bike racing club." Toudou suddenly started a conversation when they about to enter the station. He might think this will be the chance to bring out the topic before they going on they're separated way.

"I know, you wouldn't want me to bring this topic in front of Manami," Toudou said. His tone is deeper than usual.

"Yeah…thanks, I appreciate that." Onoda nod, he knew Toudou would ask about this sooner or later.

"You still bear a deep regret from the last Inter-High, aren't you?" Toudou doesn't need to ask his reason, what he witness previously is enough proof to explain Onoda reason.

Onoda choose to remain silent, after all he don't have any excuse to say, Toudou was right.

"Do you remember what I said to you back then in our first and last Inter-high in your first year?" they remembered the time Toudou approach them after the first day of inter-High match.

_Hang on until the end, you can still grow stronger…_

"Yes…" Onoda nod a little.

"What I said at that time…I meant every word…" Toudou sighed before he continues. The usual over-confidence tone of his has been replaced with flat tone.

"I respect you as an opponent and I really am looking forward to race with you one more time."

Toudou train is arriving after a while and before Toudou step in the train he glance back at Onoda and said. "You used to have a very nice eyes, but now…it looks dull and plain." Toudou sent him a sympathetic look. "I hate to tell you this…but it looks like you had lost you spirit."

The automatic door of the train is closed, that empty word had marked their last meeting.

_Does it ever occur to you that they might've been waiting for you to join the upcoming match?_

Arakita word rang in his head. Toudou wouldn't be the only one that hopes to see him in the race again. Onoda would be lying if he said he doesn't want to be in race anymore. He wanted it, in fact he yearn it more than anything in his life. But that incident had deeply scarred him.

He tried riding his old Mommy bike once and can't even take one pedal forward. It felt like a heavy pressure, reject him to move forward. The memories of that day plagued him to his very core, maybe for the rest of his life.

_**Flashback**_

_**….**_

_**….**_

_**….**_

_What…had just happened…?_

_Onoda tried to reach his glasses and it took him a few second to realize his glasses were broken when he fall to the ground after Manami pushed him out of the way. _

_The sky was dark as the weather gone bad by the time both climbers reach the slope and droplet of water begin pouring down._

_The last thing he remembers is his tire slip in the wet ground resulted him losing balance when he took a turn on the curve road. He about to hitting the guardrail, hard! He terrified at the thought of he will fall down out of the guardrail and down the cliff._

_As a climber he had responsibility to win this match to lead his team closer to victory and to think he will fail them by fall off the cliff, Onoda close his eyes frightened to what will await him. _

_The dark steep cliff underneath filled with cold hard rocks. He probably won't make it if he were to fall here. _

_That's when he felt a hand grabbed him by the back of his jersey and push him aside, making him fall to the ground. The last thing he saw before he fell is a white feather and for a moment he thought an angel had come and rescue him. _

_When He come back to himself it took him a moment to figured out what happened, his body went numb and his mind became blank. Onoda can only sat still in the place where he fell until the medics arrive. _

_Panicked shouting soon filled the air as they hurriedly giving instruction to lift the injured Hakogaku climber._

_Onoda immediately turn his face aside when he caught a glimpse of severely injured Manami. It's like his worst nightmare has come true._

'_This hasn't happened!' no matter how much he repeating the word, as hard as it was to believe, he could not ignore the reality of the present situation. He knew it happened and it was his fault._

That incident had take away his life as a Cyclist and there is nothing he can do about it.

_With my own hand…_

_I had take away the only thing that keeping him Alive…_

Onoda cellphone is ringing with love hime opening ringtone when he just arrives at his home. He immediately answers them, thinking it probably one of his colleagues that inform him for the next schedule of their group work assignment.

"Yes? This is Onoda, what is-"

"Hello, Senpai."

Onoda eyes widened when he heard his word were cut off by a familiar voice of.

"Kaburagi-kun!" Onoda beamed at this unexpected but more than welcome call.

"It's been a year since you graduate eh? How're you doing?" the red haired male from the other line replied.

"Same old, same old, how are you? I heard that you become the captain of the club, congratulations!" Onoda remember when Kaburagi told him the news last week, other senior are receiving them as well. "Too bad, I can't congratulate you in spot." He felt a sense of pride when he receives the news.

"It's all because of your guide Senpai, thank you very much!" Kaburagi respect Onoda very much and he probably the only senior Kaburagi admire.

"No! No! No! It must have been because Teshima-san and Imaizumi-kun, I didn't do anything at all!" and as polite as he was, Onoda giving him a humble reply.

"By the way. I call you to tell you something very important!" Kaburagi's word filled with excitement.

"What is it?"

"Next week, we will hold the first year welcoming race, will you come to watch?" Onoda can hear a hopeful tone from his word. Kaburagi must have really wanted him to come.

"Of course," he can't find any reason to refuse his _Kouhai_ request, in fact he looking forward to see his other junior ability.

"Really?! Thank you! I guarantee you won't be disappointed!" by confidence of his usual passionate junior, Onoda can tell he must have been working hard to gather the best among the first years.

A line beep on the other end signaled Onoda that Kaburagi already hang up the phone. He slowly put his cellphone down and stares at the small empty screen layer of his cellphone.

_A first year welcome race…eh? I can't wait to see._

**.**

**.**

**To be continue**


	2. Ride 2 The Reunion

**Chapter 2. First Year Welcome Race 1**

**.**

**.**

**Meisou University Cycling club meeting room**

"This is the freshmen's application form." Said the male with red hair as he gives the men across him a pile of paper while chewing a piece of supplement bar. The former members of Hakogaku cycling club and the strongest sprinter Hakogaku ever had the famous Shinkai Hayato known as 'Hakone's Straight Line Demon'.

"Thank you, Hayato." The golden blonde male with a thick eyebrow, Replied as he receives the paper. He is the former captain of Hakogaku cycling, Fukutomi Juichi. He observes the submitted forms of application carefully until a familiar name caught his interest. "Imaizumi Shunsuke…and Naruko Shoukichi? It seems we have an interesting freshman."

"Imaizumi... that former ace from Sohoku?" Shinkai commented as he takes a good look on they're profile. "With them, we might be able to secure this year victory."

"I wish I can say that." Fukutomi said with his usual stern look. "You can't underestimate other school," however he doesn't against Shinkai opinion, having both of them in their team would definitely be a great advantage.

" I'm curious at how much they had progressed over the years." He held Imaizumi application form and let out an amused smile. "Maybe it's time to put that ability into test."

"What?" Fukutomi raise an eyebrow when he notices Shinkai watch him with a smug smile.

"No, it's just…rare to see you this enthusiast about something,"

.

.

The Campus cafeteria always filled with people on break time because all students from different major department are gathers there. Sounds of people happily chatting filled the air and this kind of place really are not to Imaizumi liking, especially because he felt uncomfortable at the curious glare from girls around him. He just becomes a college student for a month and he already lost count of how many girls that confessed to him.

But he endure it since Naruko had gone all the way to invite him for lunch, seeing the red head happily chomping down the food across him.

"Do you already turn in your application form to Cycling club?" Naruko asked after he gulped down a piece of bread.

"Yeah, yesterday." Imaizumi answered without tear his eyes from his notebook. After the break he would have a test in the next class so he need to prepare himself, but his concentration keep breaking when Naruko is talking.

"Ka ka ka! It's quite a shock! I didn't think we'd be in the same team as Fukutomi-san and Shinkai-san!" Naruko laughter rang and still loud as ever.

"Yeah, it is surprising," Imaizumi, answer with a small nod. He never thought he would have ended in the same team with the former captain of Hakone Gakuen Cycling club.

"Did Kaburagi also invite you to watch the first years welcome race in Sohoku this week?" when receiving a low nod from Imaizumi, Naruko continue his sentences. "I really looking forward for it, Kaburagi sounds really pumped up, so probably there are skilled one among the first years," Imaizumi lip twitches upward, creating a small smile. He also looks forward to watch the race.

"He still conceited as ever, that brat!" Naruko refer to Kaburagi in playful but fond manner. "It's hard to believe he is the new captain of Sohoku bike racing club."

Naruko smirk getting wider when he seen a frown shown on Imaizumi feature and gone as fast as it's appeared. "What? Missing your title already? Ex-Captain?" The redhead asked teasingly.

"Shut up." Imaizumi huffed in annoyance.

"Do you think there will be a potential member we could recruit in the future?" Naruko put his finger under the chin in thinking pose with a smug smirk. Imaizumi and Naruko never expect they would ended up enrolled the same college. This was not in their plan at all, but their similar way of thinking might had been brought them together.

The amazing coincidence keep continue when they found out they were roommate in University Dormitory. Under all the fight and bickering they had, both of them secretly relief that they end up in the same place with each other, since they know each other long enough to have mutual understanding.

"Do you think Onoda-kun will come?" the redhead can feel the sudden tense from the man sat across him.

"It doesn't have anything to do with me." Imaizumi answered, plain and simple and begin to collect his books and assignments.

"Are you still hanging up on 'that'?" Naruko question receive immediate reaction from Imaizumi as the black haired male suddenly rise from his seat, a silent form of declaring he won't have this conversation any further.

"The test is coming up, I had to go back to class." Imaizumi said in a low tone almost whispers, find a perfect reason to excuse himself.

This is one thing both of them knew well enough not to voice out loud, but Naruko took the chance.

The day after that 'incident', Onoda had asked to be forfeited from the race. Three years of knowing him, Naruko understood completely that incident would be a huge blow to good-hearted Onoda and would probably scar him forever.

That Image still fresh in his memory and be forever embedded in his consciousness.

When he heard about the accident, both he and Imaizumi rushed to the hospital, only to be greeted by the sight of Onoda bowed before Manami's room.

With his head touched the white floor of Hospital hall and a tears streaming down from his eyes down to the ground. He continuously chanted a word of apology.

He never saw Onoda looked so defeated before, and it pained him so much just to watch their best climber in such devastated state. Onoda refused to move from that spot for days until Manami regain consciousness.

When they receive the examination result, they found out that Manami's leg was damaged, permanently. Leading his life as cyclist to the end.

For Manami, cycling was everything for him. It was something he kept hold on to feel alive.

_._

_._

_To take that away for him, it is an unforgivable act_

.

.

The only thing he knew for sure, since that day Onoda hadn't been able to forgive himself. His despair has led to his resignation from the club; there are so many members that opposed Onoda resolve, especially Kaburagi. However Imaizumi choose not to make any comment and silently accept his decision.

Then after that, somehow bit-by-bit, Imaizumi and Onoda became distant with each other to the point Naruko need to be the mediator between them. They hadn't seen each other in a year and only relies on Naruko for source of information despite having each other mail-address.

He tired of their senseless silent to avoid contact with each other. Seeing his two best friends drifted apart and nothing he can do to change it made him felt left out and irked at the same time.

_But…on top of that, it hurt…seeing them like that. _

_It hurt…knowing they won't be back to the way they were. _

Imaizumi had change since then, and he won't consider it to the good way either. He still keeps his thought to himself, but turn into more secluded person than before, craving for victory more than anything else. It almost feels like he turns back into his younger self, the person before he met Naruko and Onoda, or might be even worse.

Onoda was not the only one burdened by that _incident_…

The First year welcome race was a tradition Sohoku bicycle-racing club held every year after they gather enough new members. The event will take place at tomorrow afternoon practice, after school. Kaburagi are over-pumped to test his _Kouhai_ capability. This far they had two All-rounders, one Climber and one Sprinter.

The pink haired guy was the first one that arrive at the clubroom, while waiting his members to come he decide to doing a proper maintenance to his bike. Tomorrow his seniors will join him to watch the race; he is overjoyed especially because Onoda already agreed to come.

_It's been a long time, Senpai… _He smiles at the last picture they took together at his first Inter-high. Sohoku has won the Inter-high twice in the row, which was a glorious achievement to be able to defend their reign as kings. His smile falter when he remembers the time Onoda decide to forfeit from the race in their last Inter-high and then left the club.

He once confronted Onoda in order to asks the reason because he refuse to accept his resignation and Onoda simply answered that the third year exam are coming up and he doesn't have any confidence in biking anymore. He highly disappointed by Onoda decision and can't understand why Imaizumi refuse to confront him as the captain of the team at that time.

The sounds of creaking door opened interrupted his thought and he turn toward the source of the sounds and find Danchiku, the vice captain of the club just entered the room.

"I don't realize you'd be here early." He seems not expect to find Kaburagi there judging from the surprise look across his usually stoic face.

"Oi, oi, what kind of reaction is that? You should know the best! I am the captain now, I had a responsibility to act like one." Kaburagi replies with one of his smug pose.

"The second years will arrive shortly." Said Danchiku, completely ignore him as he watches the figures outside the window.

"Don't suddenly change the subject!" even after three years they're together, Danchiku personality still gets him every time.

After the second years finished changing to their jersey, they decide to help Kaburagi and Danchiku to take out the glider for the first years to practice. The practice began after all the first years arrive.

"So…tomorrow is the _day_, huh?" Danchiku said while move from his spot to stand besides Kaburagi, while he in the middle of examine the first years training.

"Yeah, they need to be in firm condition to compete. So today's practice are half time than usual."

"I want to surprise them in tomorrow race." Danchiku knew exactly what Kaburagi means by that and it's not like he doesn't have the same intention. His eyes focused intently on their climber that white haired boy with green strips.

.

.

.

The Day of first year welcome race

"Here, take this with you. This is what you've been asking me to make, right?" a middle aged woman with punch perm hair stated as she give Onoda a plastic bag.

"Yes, thank you mother." Onoda put them inside his bag. "I'll be going now, I need to return to Shizuoka tonight." After entered college, Onoda decide to start living by his own. At first his mother were against Onoda decision to live by his own, knowing her one and only son is somewhat pretty clumsy and it worried her to no end.

"Wait!" she stop him with a stern voice.

"Y-yes?"

"Are you eating properly? You seem thinner than before." The middle-aged woman commented with a worry frown.

"Yes, there is nothing you need to worry, I am just a bit busy lately." Onoda waved his hand dismissed. She would certainly be angry if she knew all this time he's been living off convenience store food.

"You have to take care of yourself, I don't want you to get sick." She inhales deeply.

"I know, I will." Onoda scratches his head, a little tired hearing the same advice all the time even though he knew that means she cares a lot for him.

"How's your friends been doing?" Onoda taken aback by the random question from his mother.

"You know, the redhead and the tall guy with narrow eyes. I've never see them around anymore, you used to hang out with them all the time." It's natural for her to wondering what happened since Onoda used to talk about them a lot. "Are you having fight with them?" her tone became deeper almost sounds like she scolding him.

"No! No! We went to different University, so it's hard to find time to see each other…" He can only told her half-truth. It's true he's been busy by the first month he become a college student. Getting used to new environment takes quite a lot of time especially since Onoda never live alone by himself. Also he never missed his daily visit to Manami house.

To tell the truth, he may just make a convenience excuse to not seeing them. He still met with Naruko occasionally, therefore he knew that Naruko and Imaizumi going to Meisou College. He thought back as he walked the path toward his old school Sohoku High.

He is kind of nervous about meeting them; Kaburagi mentioned that he also invited Imaizumi and Naruko to watch the first year welcome race. He hadn't talk to Imaizumi for almost a year, they reunion will totally be awkward.

_What should I said if we running to each other again…? _

Onoda too absorbed in his own thought that he doesn't realize someone been calling for him.

Onoda quickly turn around when a loud sound of car honking distracting him from his thought and saw A white van a step behind him and Kanzaki Tooji waved at him from driver seat. The light brown haired male seems hasn't change at all since his first year in Sohoku.

"Do you also going to Sohoku High, today?" asked the older male when Onoda come closer to his van. Every year Kanzaki shop always provide Sohoku biking club with all supplies they're needed including event like first year race and Inter-high.

"Yeah, Kaburagi invite me to watch the race." Onoda nodded with his usual huge smile.

"Want a ride, then?" Kanzaki make a 'hop on' gesture with his thumb pointing at the empty back seat.

"Yes! Thank you very much!" without a second thought Onoda decide to take the offer and get inside the Van.

"Miki can't come today, she need to look after the store while I delivering all this things." Kanzaki Tooji said when he saw the question Onoda about to uttered from his gesture.

"Ah, so that's why…"

"What with that disappointment tone? Just you know, my sister had many admirers, it will be tough to win her over." Tooji commented in playful tone and restart the car.

"No, no, no, that's not it!" Onoda shakes his head with flushed face. "It just, it's been a while since we've met so…" Tooji chuckled when Onoda tried his best to cover his embarrassment.

"Come to think of it, he also invites Imaizumi and Naruko along with Teshima and Aoyagi." Onoda is slightly relived when Tooji suddenly decide to change the conversation.

"But Teshima and Aoyagi already refuse since they can't make it today." The brown haired male stops the car when they encounter a red light.

"How's Kinjou doing? Is he alright?" As Onoda thought, Tooji will ask about Kinjou sooner or later.

"Great! Kinjou-san and Arakita-san will participate in next month prefectural University race. They are training hard!" Onoda tell him with passion. He often caught them practice in the early morning.

"Is that so? That's good to hear." Tooji said with his signature smile with a relief knowing his underclassmen is doing well out there.

"It's really been a while since we see you." The older male sudden comment has caught Onoda attention; his tone has indicated the nostalgic feelings inside. "I used of seeing you three practice together since first year, so when I caught a sight of Imaizumi and Naruko practice together without you."

"It feels like…something is missing." His face was calm and his voice is emotionless but there's a gleam similar of longings in Tooji brown orbs. The sight alone had made Onoda chest clutches in pain, he was never good dealing with other people expectation and knew that he was not the only one that disappointed at the decision he made.

A second had passed; both of them become silent, let the quiet atmosphere gradually become stronger between them. Neither of them had anything to talk anymore. Onoda cast his glance outside the window and to his surprise find a cyclist heading toward them when Kanzaki van takes a right turn on the road. The sudden appearance of the cyclist with black and white stripes on the left and right side jersey had surprised both of them.

He riding a black road racer that Kanzaki recognize as Trek branded bike.

"Kanzaki-san!" Onoda shriek terrified. He's more concerned of the cyclist chance of survive rather than both of them.

"I know!" The older Kanzaki growled as he quickly stepped on the brake and turn the wheel to opposite direction to change the van course. He had read many article about the death of cyclists resulted from traffic accident, his license might get revoked and he certainly don't ready to be the one took the responsibility over someone's death.

However Kanzaki were late by the second, Onoda's shut his eyes tightly when the front wheel of that bicycle almost crashed Kanzaki front car.

_This is it! _ Thought Onoda and Kanzaki Tooji at the same time as they brace themselves for the incoming impact.

Instead of loud sound of crashing metal, both of the ex member of Sohoku cycling club were surprised by the scene before them. The cyclist lifts the front wheel of his bike and jump across Kanzaki van carbon fiber hood. It's hard to believe but it's real and happening right in front of them.

Only when the cyclist land on the ground across of them that Onoda release the breath he didn't realize he's been holding when he watching the unbelievable scene before.

"A-are you alright?!" Kanzaki exited his van and rushed toward the black rider followed closely by Onoda.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, am I damaging your car or something?" The cyclist asks with lazy tone. The cyclist seems fine or rather he is too calm after the incident that might take his life away.

"No…rather than that, are you sure you alright?" Kanzaki asks once again, making sure the cyclist is not injured or anything.

"I'm fine, it just…the last time I did _that_ I broke someone front car glasses." He refers to the incident that had just happened earlier.

"That's a common sense! It was dangerous! You might run into serious accident one day if you keep doing that!" Kanzaki crossed his arms while scolded the cyclist, he only scratches the back of his head in response. "And to think that you can be so calm after doing such thing is unbelievable!"

"Actually, I'm really shocked when I saw your van suddenly appear like that and without thinking I jump over your van." Admitted the said cyclist. The brown haired male sighed; either this cyclist is just plain stupid of he might be the real prodigy. He never meet someone like this person all his life.

_That skill he display is almost similar as the pro cyclist…this guy… _Onoda about to ask the man some question when he suddenly interrupted their thought.

"Excuse me, but actually I'm in hurry…can we talk about this later? This is my number just call me if it turn out I'm damaging your van or something," He gave Kanzaki a piece of paper with a number written on them.

"I'll pay for it," He said before he pedals his black Trek bike forward away from there.

"What was that…?"

"Well, I'm just glad nothing happened to him, if he was injured or something my license will definitely get revoked and my parents and Miki are going to scold me." Kanzaki comments while scratching his head before turned his head at Onoda besides him. "Let's head to the school, I'm sure everyone would have been waiting for us."

"Yeah, let's go." Onoda nodded then followed the older male back to his car.

.

.

When Onoda arrives at Sohoku high he notice that his old school still as same as ever. He helped Tooji carried out some equipment to the clubroom where the first years already do some warm-up with the rollers. Some of them still hadn't used to ride on it yet.

Kaburagi and Danchiku were watching over them and help to tend them when they falling from the rollers. They seems hasn't notice his arrival yet until a loud piercing-ears familiar voice announce it automatically when they caught a sight of him.

"Osu! Onoda-kun! Long time no see!" Naruko suddenly wrapped one arms over his shoulder and pull him to a friendly headlock, while Onoda put his hand around Naruko arms to prevented being choked since they had quite a gap difference in their height now. Forcing him to bend down on head level with Naruko.

He still the same old Naruko Shoukichi after all.

"Aha,ha,ha, Naruko-kun, it's really been a long time," Onoda was glad the redhead seems to be in a pretty high spirit. However, Imaizumi are nowhere in the sight.

"Senpai! You came!" Kaburagi proceed to rush and greeted his most admired senior with Danchiku following closely behind him, after Naruko release Onoda from his friendly Head-locking.

"Kaburagi-kun, Danchiku-kun, thank you for inviting me over. I am really grateful." Onoda said with his usual excite smile.

"I should be the one that feeling grateful, senpai!"

"Onoda-senpai, thank you for coming today."

"Danchiku-kun! Long time no see!" Onoda turn aside toward the black haired third years flashed him his signature cheerful smile. "I haven't congratulated you yet for being selected as the vice-captain of the club." He extended his arm and Danchiku happily receive the handshake.

"Yes, thank you very much…" Danchiku replied with a small smile.

"I heard you also invite Imaizumi-kun."

"Yeah! He just around here before…maybe he is going to the toilet."

"Come on! Who cares about annoying-Izumi? Let just watch the first years practice!" Naruko suddenly grabbed Onoda by his collar and pull him along, Kaburagi took it as his usual sarcasm toward Imaizumi of their love-hate relationship but Onoda realize that Naruko hide something, but decide not to question him.

"Right! I want to introduce you to someone interesting!" Kaburagi lead both of them toward one of the first years the male with white colored hair and emotionless facade.

"Noguchi-kun!" Kaburagi called him make the white haired male stop pedaling and turn around at them.

"What is it, Kaburagi-senpai?" He asked, while get down from the rollers.

"This is the person I told you before, Onoda Sakamichi, my upperclassmen."

"Onoda-san…eh?" He nodded a bit toward the taller male showing his respect but with a tone as flat as his expression. "The climber that lead Sohoku to victory in his first Inter-High when he still an amateur first year?"

"Eeeeh?! N-no! Is not because of me, we won the Inter-High! It's because of everyone else effort…I really didn't do anything that great…" Onoda shakes his head while waving his hand in the air as modest as ever, whenever someone brought back his first victory in the Inter-High.

"This person is Noguchi Takahiro." Kaburagi add with his signature-bemused smile. "The best climber we had in our club."

"Heeh? This midget?" Naruko take a step closer to take a good look at the white haired male.

"You shouldn't be the one to talk, Naruko-san. There's not much difference between you and him, anyway." Kaburagi pointing at the obvious fact that Naruko hasn't grown an inch since last year.

"What's that?! You wanna go?!" Naruko replied, as hot head as ever. He tends to easily get annoyed at the way Kaburagi mocking him.

_Climber…_ Onoda observe the white haired boy carefully. Somehow he is a little curious of the ability this first year climber possessed; it might be his instinct as a climber kick-in.

"What is it?" Noguchi turn at Onoda when he notices the older male intense look focused at him.

"No, no, I am sorry for staring at you." Onoda humble apologizes for his unintentional rudeness.

"So, as I mentioned before. He is the best climber we had." Kaburagi tone is brimming with confidence. "You'd better watch him carefully in this race." Both Onoda and Naruko understood, this freshman were not an ordinary cyclist to receive such approval from Kaburagi.

He might be as well a Prodigy!

The warm-up preparation last for another 10 minutes before Danchiku assembles them together for briefing them the race detail.

The course stage was the usual race stage. First stage is down the main gate slope and through the town. The second stage they will pass Minegayama challenge of steep climb, the third stage will be taking place in Kazakami Tunnel full-speed required and the fourth and last stage is circle through Kameishi Dam, total stage is 60 km in distance.

The total participants of the first year race this year are 4 people; two All-rounders were Tamura Hokuto and Okuda Genjiro, then a sprinter Tsukishima Ryuusei and the climber, Noguchi Takahiro.

Any participant that no longer qualified to continue will be picking up by the recover vehicle.

The race surely brings back memories; however instead of participate in race. Onoda and Naruko are now watching the race from inside Kanzaki van, following the first years from behind.

The first years started first as they already race to the down the main gate slope, after a while Kanzaki Tooji started the van signaling they will start follow them from afar.

"Naruko-san, is it alright not to wait for Imaizumi-san? He also wants to watch the race didn't he?" Danchiku decide to ask before Naruko entered the van.

The redhead male merely glances at Onoda and Kaburagi where the glasses male literally being shove into the van by over-pumped Kaburagi.

"It's fine…he won't show up anyway." Naruko simply state without facing the confused Danchiku as he made his way toward the van.

At the start of Minegayama phase, they notice that Noguchi in the last position in the race make both Onoda and Naruko wondering what makes Kaburagi put that much confidence in this first year skill. Not only he is in the last position he also getting left behind more far away when the others gaining pace.

"Kaburagi, I hate to break this up to you, but are you sure that kid going to be alright? No matter how you see it he seems ready to get picked up any minute now." Naruko point at Noguchi that seems to have a hard time keeps up with the others.

"Don't worry," Kaburagi retaliate with ease. "That kid maybe a slow starter but he is genius once it comes to slope."

"What? Are you saying now that he had inhuman high Candace like Onoda-kun, here?" Naruko raise his eyebrow and point at Onoda with his thumb.

"Eh? I-Inhuman?!" Onoda seem surprise by Naruko comment on his skill.

"Well, you just have to see it with your own eyes then." Kaburagi replied with confident smirk, he closed his eyes and crossed his arms; refuse to give any more clues.

_I don't think his strength point is his Candace… _ Onoda thought as he watching Noguchi pedaling the bike in slow pace. He curious at the first year ability especially since Kaburagi put much confident in this particular newbie skills.

They about to enter the second phase, Minegayama course where Noguchi true ability finally can be revealed in this stepper hill.

"This stage sure brings back memories, don't they?" Kanzaki Tooji suddenly commented. Onoda and Naruko understood completely what he meant by that; this stage is the places where they witness the intense race Onoda go against Imaizumi at full power. He won by a single inch in the neck-to-neck race with Imaizumi.

To Onoda that was the very first victory he ever achieves in his life, and to Imaizumi Onoda was the person that beat him for the first time, fair and square.

"It's starting." Kaburagi smiles widened receive attention from both Onoda and Naruko. "Look at him." He gestures at the direction of the white haired male.

From the moment he enter the slope road his speed keep increasing. Before they know realize he already passed two first years.

_He is fast! There isn't even a minute and he already passed the other two! _Onoda stare I disbelieve at the scene.

_His style is similar to my sprint climbing style…but… those movement… _Naruko eyes widened when he sees Noguchi style.

"That's Noguchi specialty, adapt ability." Kaburagi explain after see the dumbfounded expression on his upperclassmen's face.

"Adapt ability?" Onoda turn at him with confusion clearly written on his face, with a big question mark above his head.

"He able to adapt with any slope and hill and keep gaining speed. He can quickly spot his opponent weakness and made a way to passed them from their blind spot vision, the higher the slope the faster he'll ride." As Kaburagi explained his junior skill, Naruko and Onoda notice Noguchi already passed three more people and has now leading the race in the first place.

"But, even if he can exceed his speed in the slope, he can easily beaten on the flat road isn't?" Naruko crosses his arms while keep watching the first year.

"No, as a climber the more distance you put between you and your opponent on the slope the greater the advantage you receive in the flat road." Onoda said, not once taking his eyes off of the race. "The greater the distance the more his opponent having a hard time catching up on him."

"At this point, his cadence is 20%rpm." Kaburagi mentioned as they getting closer to Minegayama Peak.

"20?! Only that much?" Naruko astonished by Kaburagi explanation.

"Interesting! He really is interesting!" A small smile appears on Onoda face then gradually getting wider.

The very same smile he had whenever he climbing the mountain road or when he chasing his opponent, the smile that represent the joy of cycling. Naruko eyes widened slightly when he caught the sight of Onoda expression; he never sees that smile for a long time.

Then he saw a smirk formed in Kaburagi feature when the red salmon haired male steal a glance at Onoda and instantly get the meaning behind that smirk.

_So this is your plan, Kaburagi? _Naruko can't help but let out a low chuckle as well. Kaburagi probably had planned this all along when he invite Onoda to watch the first year race.

.

.

.

The first year race ended with Noguchi in the first place, he won by 2 second difference with the sprinter Tsukishima despite the distance Noguchi manage to put between them on the second stage, the light brown haired male quickly catch up in the flat road.

Noguchi were sitting on the flat road, tried to regain his breath after the tiring race that replenish all of his stamina, he barely have any strength left to take another step.

He startled by a water bottle that appear right n front his face and then look up to find Onoda staring down at him.

"Good work." Onoda said kindly offered the water and Noguchi thanked him with a small nod and takes the bottle. "You were amazing back then, as a climber."

"Thank you." Noguchi replied in low voice at Onoda praise.

"Noguchi-kun, do you like biking?" Onoda asked out of the blue, to make a little talk.

"No, not really." The white haired male merely shrugged with bored expression. Judging from Noguchi answer he doesn't even bother try to sugarcoating his words.

"Then…what motivate you to join the bike racing club?"

"Kaburagi-senpai, he is the one that encourage me to join." Noguchi stare at Onoda for a moment before continue. "He often talk about you, he really admire you Onoda-san. I think that understandable, you were only a first year when you won your first inter-high."

He take a sip before continue. "I thought you were a prodigy or something." Noguchi places his thumb and point finger under his chin in thinking pose.

"Eh?! Th-that's not true! I never joined any race before the Inter-High!" Onoda shakes his head clumsily.

"Ah? is that so? So you kept your talent hidden?" Noguchi asked.

"…Actually…I never realize I had a talent in cycling before join the club." Onoda admitted a little embarrassed. "I used to ride a bike to Akiba because that's the only way I can save some money to buy some figurine."

"Akiba? That's impressive…by the way what Anime figurine you buy?" Noguchi asked seems to more interested at the Anime rather than the fact this glasses geek ride his bike from Chiba to Akiba.

"Eh? Ng…Love Hime, Torakon, and Manyu-Manyu are the frequent ones." Onoda explained counting them one by one. "I also was buying many Blu-ray and CD character."

"Torakon huh? I've heard they going to release the ultra rare Blu-ray from the movie trailer last summer." The white haired male trailing completely oblivious at the wide-eye stare he receives from Onoda.

"They've been talking about it a lot at the forums so we can expect a lot-"

"Noguchi-kun, wait a moment!" Before Noguchi continues even further Onoda decide to stop him there.

"Are you an Otaku?" Onoda asked in trembling voice, his bangs covered his eyes.

"Y…yes…" Noguchi admit truthfully and then a second later taken by surprise at Onoda outburst. He cornered him with sparkling big eyes.

"Finally! Finally! I can find an Otaku in Sohoku!" a light from the sky come down and shine over Onoda feature as he fall on his knee to show his over immense happiness. "But…why did it have to happen after I graduated?" the light of overjoy turn into self-pity in a second.

"Personally, I don't think it's a big deal, Onoda-san." He may be an Otaku but he rather indifferent about it. He occasionally talks about anime with other Otaku but that doesn't mean they were friends or anything. He can't understand what makes Onoda so happy about meeting another Otaku; they were scatter everywhere in Akihabara.

"It used to be a huge problem for me!" Onoda grabs Noguchi shoulder out of desperation. "When I first started high School I always wanted to join the anime club! I even go as far to revive the club when it being closed due to the lack of member!"

"But, overtime that problem become really insignificant that it went off my mind completely." Onoda chuckles a little. "It all started when Imaizumi-kun challenge me to a race and then Naruko-kun encouraging me to join the club."

"I am really grateful for those two, because of them I learnt the joy of cycling and comes to love it with all my heart." The glasses male smile as he remembers those old days. "I may not join the anime club but I have people I can call friends, and to be able to ride together with them is the happiest moment in my life." He become quiet for a moment before continues. "I think that the most important thing."

"But, you decide to quit the club right?" Noguchi statement caught Onoda off guard. "I don't know what happened but I just can't understand, why would you quit at something you really love."

Onoda bit his lip as the cheerful look on his face replace with remorse. "I…" He started. "I used to admire one cyclist very much, he is the reason I joined the Inter-High." Onoda cast his glance at the ground. "At the last Inter-High, I make a mistake that cost him something irreplaceable."

He let out a sigh. "You may think this is stupid, but for me…this is my punishment."

_Because no matter what, I can't turn back the time…_

"Ah! There you are Onoda-san, Noguchi-kun!" Before Noguchi can say anything to reply, Kaburagi already walked toward them and yanked him from the back collar of his jersey.

"Come here! We need to congratulate you for being in the first place on the race." Kaburagi pulls the staggered Noguchi toward the other first years, ignoring his complain.

Onoda can only watch the scene with a small smile.

"A little advice for the new climber, I see…" Familiar voice startles Onoda.

"Uwaa! Naruko-kun! Since when did you standing behind me?!" the glasses male quickly turn around to find his redhead best friend who chuckle in reply. His smirk slowly replace with serious look.

"So…you also still hanging up on that incident…huh?" the atmosphere getting heavier when the redhead brought back the topic.

"Naruko-kun…I…" Onoda seems hesitate to continue.

"You are not the only one that still bound by the past." Naruko lowered his head until his bangs covered his eyes and Onoda about to say something before his blue eyes caught a sight of familiar figure standing a few meters ahead that left him speechless.

His eyes grew wide as he slowly recognizes the said figure.

_Imai…zumi…Kun…_

The man standing before him is the very same Imaizumi Shunsuke he saw a year ago but at the same time he is a completely different person, something that Onoda can't exactly put into word.

"So you came here today, Onoda Sakamichi." Imaizumi said as he takes a step forward. The very first sentence he uttered at Onoda for the first time in a year and the Sohoku ex-climber remain speechless by his sudden appearance.

From the corner of his eyes, Onoda notice Naruko gritted his teeth in disdain, this must be not something he look forward.

Onoda was taken by surprise. Not only Imaizumi addresses him with his full name for the first time but also the way he pronounces them. It was the coldest tone he ever heard Imaizumi used.

Imaizumi halted his step when he and Onoda standing facing each other. Now that there almost no difference gap between their height, Onoda can see Imaizumi at the same eye-level.

"At next month prefectural match, I challenge you to race against me." Onoda eyes get even wider at Imaizumi statement. This is the second time Imaizumi had challenge him to a race.

Naruko remained silent; he knew this race is important for Imaizumi to get over the past. Imaizumi will bet everything he had in this race since this is the only way he can overcome the past, the taste of defeat that still lingering deep inside him.

"Whether you come or not, I'll be waiting." Imaizumi stated as he walked past Onoda. "That race will determined, who is superior between us."

Onoda turn back and witness Imaizumi walk further away from him.

"Onoda-kun." Naruko take a step closer at Onoda to stand beside him. "If there is someone who can stop him now, you are the only one." The redhead voice is hollow and empty however there's a hint of desperation behind them, this must be a huge pressure for him too. He then raises his pace and followed Imaizumi to the direction he gone.

"Imaizumi-kun…Naruko-kun…" Onoda whispered as he watch the figure of two people that used to be his closest friend slowly getting further away from him.

To be Continue…

A/N: I have to thank all the people that fave and follow my story. I am really grateful knowing that my stories are being read and liked, despite I know it still filled will many flaws here and there. I love writing so much and I've been wrote many stories but I didn't have a courage to publish them yet. I will try my best for the next chapter.

P.S : I am aware there are some Oc I made for this chapter. I am sorry for such crappy character profile since I made them in rush because the sole purpose they exist is only to fill the gap character in first year race and also serve as a bait to awaken Onoda desire for cycling and dramatic moment in the race. They won't appear on later chapter, from now on the story will focus on Onoda character growth.


	3. Ride 3 The Return of Onoda Sakamichi

**Chapter 3. The return of Onoda Sakamichi**

.

.

The first year welcome race had left Onoda with astonishment, he really grateful for being invited by Kaburagi. He never thought he would ever meet with a wonderful cyclist that also an Otaku.

It filled him with desire he once forgotten.

He looking forward to watch the new team Kaburagi and Danchiku will lead in this year inter-high.

Onoda retelling the story with so much passion and sparkling eyes, he's been babbling non-stop about the first year race since Manami asked him. Onoda stop in the middle of his story when he hears a low chuckle come from Manami.

"W-what? I-I'm sorry, are you bored?" Onoda asked timidly, afraid of getting too carried away. "I've been talking about it for an hours now, so…"

"No, it's not that." Manami inhale before continue. "It just…it's been a long time since I see you having this much fun."

"Ah…ha, ha, ha…. well…" Onoda scratches his head try to cover his embarrassment.

"Racing is fun, isn't?" Onoda smile falter, replace with solemn expression. Manami instantly understood the meaning behind Onoda looks, he then decide to change the topic in order to lighten up the mood.

"Hey, will you take me out for walk?" Manami sudden request successfully grab Onoda attention. "It's sunny today, and I want to go outside." The blue haired male commented as he staring at the outside of the window.

"Of course! Wait a moment, I'll prepare the wheelchair for you!" Onoda replied automatically and took out the item from the closet and exited the room only to come back a moment later to help Manami walk down the stairs.

"Careful." Onoda warn him as Manami wrapped his arms around the glasses male collarbone. Onoda put his arms around Manami waist and knee and after make sure he won't fall down under his care, Onoda slowly lifting Manami up the bed and then take him down the stairs.

Onoda finally let out a sigh of relief after he put Manami on the wheelchair. Although it's tiring, he slowly getting used to carry him downs the stairs.

"Oh? You want to go out?" Manami mother greet them when she saw them in front of the door.

"Yes, I'll take him outside for a bit." Onoda replied while nod at her.

"I'm going out." Manami waved cheerfully at his mother.

"Yeah, have a nice trip." She can only smile and wave back at her one and only son. After he push the wheelchair outside, Onoda came back for a moment to close the door but before he closes the door he hears the middle-aged woman called him.

"Onoda-kun." Onoda immediately raise his head when she call him and find Manami mother smiles weakly at him, there are sheer of sadness behind her smiles. "Please take care of him."

"I will." Said the glasses male with reassure tone, determine not to let her down.

They were take a stroll on they're usual route at the road that heading towards small slope. Not many cars passed around there so it was quiet and calm. The cherry flowers still blooming although the petals not as many as before since is almost out of the season as the weather getting warmer at the end of the spring.

Gentle breeze blew through the road create a refreshing cool touch in the middle of the daylight. Onoda pushes the wheelchair forward, comfortable with the peaceful quiet surrounding them.

Even until now, Manami still love slope so much. Sometimes he would look at the mountains with sad smile and detachment look. He usually will start talking about random things to distract him from his sadness.

"Hey, Sakamichi-kun."

"Yes?"

"I just realize you become taller again." Onoda a bit surprise by Manami comment while keep push the wheelchair forward in steady pace.

"Really? I don't notice that kind of thing." He never keeps a track on his growth so he doesn't realize whenever he gains height or weight.

"You should, you used to be so small and short back then." Manami jokingly bring back about Onoda appearance at their first year.

"You have a point, I used to be so small and meek back then…" Onoda took a despair sigh when he remembers countless harsh comment based on his appearance. His anxiousness didn't help either, many people used to look down on him back then.

"But now you're taller than me." Manami glance at his palm, recalling the time he wrapped his arms around Onoda neck. "And your shoulder had became broader."

"You have grown a lot." Manami sounds happy and proud at the same time.

*"Do you remember the time you rode your bike all the way to Akiba just to met me?" Onoda turn flushed at the embarrassing memory. At that time he really excited when he receive the very first phone call from Manami and without thinking twice he rode his bike all the way to Akiba, despite Manami already warn him he were just there for 10 minute. In the end they didn't met though, as he expected. It was an hour trip from Chiba to Akiba even with his inhuman high cadence.

"That's the last time I gave you the bottle." Onoda get a little tense at the mention of the bottle, the water bottle that once used to connect them together from the very first time they met. The bottle he still carries around until now.

As if it was a reminder of the punishment he decide to bear and the symbol of mistake he could never atone.

"I left it there because I believe you would came." Onoda startle when Manami suddenly turn to face him with a frown on his face. "That's why I disappointed by your decision, Sakamichi-kun!"

His usual good nature and cheerful smile seems vanished completely, replace with serious and almost intimidating look. The look that does not suit him at all, make a sudden urge to apologize arise deep within Onoda. Anything to make that look disappeared.

"You rejected Kinjou-san request, aren't you?" Manami said in tone that almost similar to a growl. He never saw Manami looks this upset before, even when Onoda defeated him in their first Inter-High.

"How did you-"

"It would be strange if I hadn't figured that out by now!" Manami huffed and turn his back at Onoda. The glasses male flustered not knowing what to do.

"Honestly, I would never want you to quit biking because of me…" rather than upset, Manami sounds pretty disappointed.

Onoda rushed ahead to face Manami properly and kneeling down before the blue haired male, grasping his hand.

"It's not because of you!" he wanted to tell him, it was not his fault nor he need to feel responsible for it. "It was me! I am too afraid of going back to ride the bike, that's why…"

"That's enough, Sakamichi-kun." That's a warning for Onoda to stop his babble nonsense of excuse and reasons. Onoda look up, expecting a cold glare of angry scowl from Manami but instead he found a painful frown.

That looks alone had hurt him in unimaginable way, as if it's a silent way for Manami to tell Onoda that he had let him down.

"That's enough…" Manami move his hand away from Onoda grasp, ignoring the hurt look he receives.

"Everything you've done this past year, is enough." He put his hand on the top of Onoda palm. "You've been caring and patience, fulfilling all my selfish demand." When they're eyes met, Onoda can see the trace of serene and gentleness within Manami eyes that spoke of understanding and forgiveness.

"It's about time for you to forgive yourself."

"I…" Onoda slowly reach for Manami sweater edge and tightly clutched it. "Can't!" his words were filled with deep guilt and regret.

"I am scared every time I remember that accident!" His lips quiver and his eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"There aren't single days passed without I thinking how to undo what had happened that day!" He buried his face on Manami's lap. Countless apology meant nothing, in the end it become an empty words without meaning.

"How could I, forgive myself?!" Onoda said as he burst into tears.

….

_His world is not supposed to tied down by anything…_

_And with my hand I bind him on the ground…_

…_._

"I was the one that take everything from you! I am a coward! I am a failure, someone who doesn't have a courage to take a step forward!" tears streaming down his cheek and he sobbing uncontrollably, poured everything he's endure from the past year. "Despite that, you still welcome me with a sincere smile every time I come to visit you and with that same smile you would sitting all day listen to my worthless stories…"

"I am the selfish one!"

_The only thing remain is despair…_

"Yet…you gave me the solace I am not supposed to deserve…"

Onoda stopped when he felt a warm hand gently stroke his head. It's soothing and comforting as he lean to get more of to the contact.

"Sakamichi-kun, do you know?" Onoda raise his head a little when he hears Manami voice. "I never regretted my decision to saved you at that day." The stroking ceased. "Although it cost me undeniably major compensation."

_The consequences from the mistake he committed_

Slowly Onoda rise in grimace, to meet Manami's eyes once more. Tears still streaming down his eyes.

"Biking was once the reason and proof of my existence, without it I may can't survive." Manami said with a low chuckle. "Although I'm pretty much aware, that's been the way for me to escape the reality."

"But now, I don't need it anymore." Onoda blinked, for a moment a complete blank look of confusion appears across his face at Manami statement. "Because I've got you." His genuine signature smile spread across Manami face when he saw Onoda became speechless.

'_You are now the reason that makes me feel alive'_

"If you can't forgive yourself then, will you do it for me?" Onoda eyes went bigger by Manami request. "You may consider this as my last wish, my last selfish demand to be fulfilled." Manami closed his eyes and pauses for a moment before he states his words.

"I want you, Onoda Sakamichi to return as a cyclist. Regain your position back and won the race!" he look at Onoda in the eye with his gentle smile reappeared. "Will you…make this wish come true?"

"I will!" He grasped Manami palm. "I will definitely make it come true!" his tone brimming with sincerity and determination has confirmed his answer.

"Then…" Manami smile grew wider upon witnessing Onoda's willpower. "I'll be waiting to see how far can you go this time, Sakamichi-kun."

.

.

.

Yonan Bike Racing Club

Arakita and Kinjou just finished changing to their biking jersey and about to exited the club room to start they're practice. However they both startled by the sudden appearance of Onoda, stand before them when Arakita opened the door.

"O-Onoda-chan? What is it?" Arakita asked first beating Kinjou into it while cocked his eyebrow and eyes widening unevenly, still surprised.

"Arakita-san…Kinjou-san…" Onoda began in a low voice before fell silent for a moment and then suddenly he takes a long breath and bow down in 90 degree while shouting at the top of his lung.

"PLEASE! LET ME JOIN THE BIKE RACING CLUB! TOGETHER WITH YOU!"

His loud exclamation had taken both his seniors by surprise. Kinjou were the first one to regain his composure, a smirk spread across his feature. This was not what he expected to find in the morning before practice, however that certainly suits Onoda. This kid will never cease to amaze him.

"It won't be easy you know…" He pauses to fix his glasses position. "And with your state right now…" He didn't continue but Onoda understand completely what the former captain of Sohoku bike racing club means to say.

"I know!" The former ace of Sohoku climber said. "That's why…no matter how hard it will be, I would do everything to support the team! I want to ride the bike once more!"

_That eyes… _Kinjou thought. _ It was the very same eyes he had when he show his passion in bicycle for the first time in his first year race…_

Onoda Sakamichi is ready to return as a Bicyclist!

"That's proposition should've good enough." Arakita walked toward Onoda and put his arm around Onoda shoulder in friendly manner. "Na, Kin-chan?"

"I told you not to call me that!" Kinjou retaliate with a frown. He turns away from them and entered the clubroom once again.

"Put it on, we will start practice in 10 minute!" He said while shoved Yonan academy jersey to Onoda on his way out from the clubroom.

"Y-yes! Thank you very much!" Onoda feature are filled with happiness.

Arakita walk away first with smirk of satisfaction, ready to start the practice right away.

"And Onoda…" Kinjou halted when he about to take one step further. "It's good to have you back." Somehow Onoda can notice the proud tone from Kinjou voice.

_This is the right decision after all…_ Onoda stares at the jersey on his hand.

_Manami-kun…I will definitely win this year race! _He zipped up the jersey and walk out from the clubroom, brimming with pride.

.

.

**To be continue**

.

A/N : I'm sorry…this is such a short chapter. I will introduce the other member of Yonan university bike racing club member on the next chapter. I forgot to mention, but there are several new oc's I would need to add, I already introduce one of them in the previous chapter, remember the black jersey cyclist?

P.S : Yeah, I know the Onoda x Manami relationship are very strong in this chapter.


End file.
